Kawaii
by StarryMo
Summary: "Kawaii"... Lily est venue à haïr ce mot. "Kawaii"... C'est le mot qui a ruiné sa vie et fait d'elle une exclue de la société.Pourtant, elle espère toujours que Remus lui retourne les sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers lui, avant que James, l'idole turbulent de la maison des Gryffindor, ne gâche tout.


Adaptation du mangas "Shoujo Eve Ringo Jikake no 24 ji "

Auteur : Arina TANEMURA

Traduction : StarryMo

Si vous voulez voir la version mangas allez ici : /manga/shojoeveringojikakeno24ji/

* * *

**Kawaii** : Jolie, mignone, charmante, adorable, ect...

* * *

_"Kawaii"... Lily est venue à haïr ce mot._

_"Kawaii"... C'est le mot qui a ruiné sa vie et fait d'elle une exclue de la société._

_Pourtant, elle espère toujours que Remus lui retourne les sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers lui, avant que James, l'idole turbulent de la maison des Gryffindor, ne gâche tout._

* * *

-** Va-t-en !** hurla Lily à travers le couloirs désert qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. **Si je me retrouve seule avec quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que toi, toutes sortes de rumeurs bizarres à mon sujet vont courir à nouveau !**

- **Peu importe si ça arrive, non ?** Dit nonchalamment James qui continuait de la suivre.** Ça suffit. Sors avec moi,** dit-il en ce mettant devant elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-** N.O.N !** Cria rouge de colère Lily, avant de le contournée et de s'enfermait dans sa salle commune, Gryffondor.

Lily Evans, entrée depuis maintenant sept ans à Poudlard, maison Gryffindor, préfète-en-chef et réputée pour être la fille la plus belle de toutes.

James Potter, entrée depuis sept ans lui aussi, maison Gryffindor, préfèt-en-chef, le garçon qui fait craquer toute les filles.

(**James** : En matière de couple, rien de plus romantique ! / **Lily** : IMBÉCILE ! Ne demande pas à une fille de sortie avec toi pour une raison aussi futile !)

"Je suis Lily Evans. J'ai dix-huit ans. Depuis toute petite, on me dit que je suis Kawai mais... Être Kawai, n'est certainement pas une bonne chose !"

-** Lily, tu n'apprécies pas d'être belle ? C'est surprenant,** lui sourit gentilement Remus qui jouer tranquillement au échecs version sorcier avec Sirius un de ces amis.

- **Et bien, c'est parce que je ne trouve pas que je sois belle et...** commença-t-elle avant de réfléchir.

"Les gens disent que c'est difficile de m'entourer, alors je ne me fais pas d'amis._ Isolée._ Et j'ai déjà été victime de _105 tentatives d'enlèvement_ dans le monde moldu et sorcier confondu. Et des gars étranges sont attirés par moi juste à cause de mon apparence._ Play-boy_."

- **Quand je regarde en arrière a vie est pleine de mauvais souvenirs,** soupira-t-elle finalement.

- **Je... Je vois. C'est vrai. Je me demande si je penserais ainsi si j'étais aussi séduisant que James,** sourit-il gêné.

- **Remus, toi aussi tu es séduisant !** Dit-elle.

- **Tu m'a appelé ?** Dit une voix derrière elle.

"James ?"

- **Je ne parlais pas de toi !**

"Vous voyez c'est parce que j'aime Ron. C'est possible qu'il n'ait pas pitié de moi parce que je n'ai aucune amie, mais c'est un garçon gentil qui écoute vraiment mes complaintes quand les autres disent juste "tu es chanceuse".

Je suis sûre qu'il a entendu toutes les mauvaises rumeurs à mon sujet. Les autres me fuient après avoir entendu ces rumeurs, mais lui il reste gentil avec moi. Aucune célébrité ne peut se comparer à lui, la personne que j'aime est la plus merveilleuse des personnes au monde pour moi."

-** Hum, s'il te plait, so... sors avec... moi,** dit-elle à haute voix en finissan de lire son parchemin.** YEAH ! Je l'ai enfin finie ! Je me demande si Remus la lira... Il la lira, non ?** Pensait-elle.

Le parchemin que je tenais entre mes mains, me glissa entre les doigts et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la ramasser James qui été lui aussi à la bibliothèque la ramassa et la déchira en mille morceaux.

-** Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la détermination d'une jeune fille ?! IDIOT !** dit-elle en le frappant sur le torse.

- **Et toi alors ? Il est temps d'accepter ton destin ! Les jolies filles sont destinés à être avec les garçons mignons ! Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais hein ?** Dit-il en la bloquant sur l'une des étagèrent de la bibliothèque à l'abri des regards. **Comme si je laisserais un autre garçon t'avoir !**

-** N'approche pas d'avantage,** dit Lily en rougissant.

- **Ca doit être mon jour de chance... Kawai. Oh, ce n'est pas ça !** Dit-il en voyant le visage de Lily énervée. **Cette fois c'était...**

- **Qui voudrait... Qui voudrait... Sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ?!** Fini par hurler Lily en donnant une clac à James avant de partir de la bibliothèque.

"J'ai pris la décision de me confesser à Remus ! Je vais vraiment le faire !"

-** Ne te fais pas une fausse idée juste parce que James t'a parlé un peu ! Dépêche-toi de le rejeter,** m'interpella une fille qui été avec son groupe d'amies. **Il perdra vite tout intérêt.**

- **Je suis si désolée pour James, se faire rejeter tant de fois ! Le pauvre,** dit une autre fille non loin du petit groupe.

-** Lily tu es égoïste ! C'est horrible ! Ne le rejette pas ! Le pauvre !**

"Je suis en permanence observée, je ne peux pas écrire la lettre. Irritée."

- **Pourquoi tu détestes tellement être kawai ?** demanda James qui c'était je ne sais pas comment à s'asseoir à coter de moi alors que j'étais dans le parc de Poudlard et que je m'apprêter à écrire la lettre à Remus.

- **C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis.**

-** L'un dans l'autre, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Toutes les filles au monde ne veulent-elles pas être Kawai ? De jolis vêtements, se maquiller...**

-** Étre Kawai n'aide pas à avoir un bon niveau tu sais,** dit-elle en lui montrant sa note de potion.

_(__**James**__ : Dix est ta meilleure note en potion ? Le reste ce compose seulement de deux ?! / __**Lily**__ : Te moque pas !)_

- **Pourquoi tu n'étudies pas alors ?!**

-** Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois travailler à mi-temps avec Hagrid pour payer tous les soins cosmétiques et autres... Les gens sont drôles, c'est comme s'ils croyaient qu'être une fille kawai n'a aucune valeur sans le côté stylé et tout.**

- **Je vois... Tu fais de ton mieux, hein ?**

- ** Avant, même moi... J'avais une amie. Mais en quatrième année, j'ai rencontré le petit ami de mon amie qui a eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Après que les gens aient sur qu'ils se sont séparés...**

_" - Tu savais que Lily est une voleuse de petit ami ?_

_- Il parait qu'elle a piqué le copain d'une fille. Et bien ça se comprend vue comment elle est belle._

_- Ne laissons pas nos petits-amis rencontrer Lily !"_

- **Elles ont dit... Des choses horribles, hein ?** dit-il en la voyant les larmes aux yeux.** Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ce... N'était pas ta faute,** répétât-il en lui prenant la main.

"James..."

- **Si je peux dire quelque chose, c'est qu'être mignon est une plaie !** dit-il jouant la comédie.

- **Allô ? Ta tête va bien ? Argh ! J'ai pris le temps de te parler du fond de mon coeur et toi ... !**

- **Kawai,** l'interrompit-il avant de partir vers le château.

" J'ai beau lui avoir dit que je n'aimais pas ça... Pourquoi continue-t-il de me dire que je suis kawai ? Ce serait génial, si ce mot devenait un mot magique, et une fois prononcé même mon coeur deviendrait kawai. Alors je... Même avec James, je deviendrais beaucoup plus gentille.

Une seconde, James n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Parce que j'aime Remus. J'ai enfin pu lui écrire une lettre, il ne me reste plus qu'à la mettre dans son..."

- **Lily ?**

"Oh ! Ce sont des filles de ma classe."

- **Oui ?** Souriait-elle contente qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- **C'est pour Remus, n'est-ce pas ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en montrant ma lettre. **Pourrais-tu ne pas lui donner ? Cette fille,** continua-t-elle sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre et en montrant une fille assez mignon caché derrière son dos, **a commencé à sortir avec lui hier.**

"Hein ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Je suis choquée !"

- **Tu prévois de lui voler son petit ami ?** Continua toujours dans son élan la fille.

-** Qu... ?**

-** Je me suis déclarée à Remus, et il a répondu "oui",** parla pour la première fois la fille.** Tu t'entends bien avec Remus et tu es kawai, alors s'il lit ta lettre, il pourrait changer d'avis !**

- **Euh.. Mais...**

-** Lily puisque tu es mignonne ** reprit l'autre fille. **Tu dois pouvoir avoir autant de garçons que tu veux, non ?**

-**... C-C'est vrai... Je suis désolée,** dit-elle partant en courant.

- **Li-Lily !** cria la voix des deux filles derrière elle.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?** Demanda la nouvelle petite amie de Remus, Léa. **Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?**

-** Je... Je pensais qu'elle répliquerait... On l'a faite pleurer ! Les filles en classe disaient qu'elle n'était pas gentille !**

-** Que faisons-nous ? Que faisons-nous ?**

"Je courais, alors que c'était interdit dans les couloirs du château, les larmes coulèrent malgré moi."

- **Hey Lily ! ça te dit d'aller à Près-au-lard, sam... ? Hey attends !** Dit-il voyant qu'elle continuait sa route vers la sortie du château. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Rien du tout !** Cria-t-elle espérant qu'il parte.

- **Comment ça "rien" ?! Tu es en train de pleurer !**

- **Tu m'as demandé, ce qu'il y avait de mal à être Kawai, hein ?** Dit-elle avant de se retourner. **ABSOLUMENT TOUT !** Cria-t-elle. **Ça n'a aucun sens d'être belle, si tu ne peux pas amener celui que tu aimes à t'aimer en retour ! Je n'ai aucun ami, je n'ai personne ! Tout...**

James l'interrompit de la plus belle manière qu'il soit. Lèvres contre lèvres, James n'essaya pas de forcé le barrage de ces lèvres. Tandis que Lily était encore sous le choque du baiser James ce décolla lentement d'elle.

- **Je suis désolé,** dit-il dans un murmure avant de partir.

"Pourquoi désolé ? Pourquoi je me demande pourquoi ? Il m'a embrassée !"

- **Lily !**

-** R-Remus ... !**

" Je me demande s'il a vue ce baiser à l'instant ! La situation est gênante et pas que pour ça !"

- **Hey, tu te souviens quand en quatrième année le petit ami de ta copine à eu le coup de foudre pour toi ?**

- **Euh oui,** répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir la raison du pourquoi lui demandais ça. **Je ne me souviens pas de son visage par contre.**

- **C'était James.**

- **QU- Hein ?!**

-** Depuis, il s'agit d'un amour à sens unique, je le sais car James est un de mes meilleurs amis, avec Sirius. Il savait que tu es complexée d'être belle, il disait que c'était sa faute... Et que jusqu'à ce que ton complexe s'évanouisse, il continuerait de te répéter que tu es belle.**

" -_ Un garçon mignon et une jolie fille, en matière de couple, rien de plus romantique !_

**Alors il ne faisait que jouer un rôle ?**

-_ Ce n'était pas ta faute._

**La culpabilité ? Il s'en voudrait pour ça ?**

-_ Je suis désolé. Tu es Kawai."_

- **Quel idiot,** répondit-elle avec le sourire. **Et Remus ! Tu sais quoi ? Merci,** continua-t-elle avant de courir retrouver James.

" Tu sais James, j'ai toujours voulu devenir une fille qui pourrait sourire et dire "merci". Quand quelqu'un me dit que je suis kawai, c'était dur pour moi, parce que je n'ai jamais pu trouver la confiance, de vivre à la mesure de cette opinion de ma personne.

Alors que tu portais un fardeau similaire, ton côté doux, qui n'a jamais dit un mot, était si brillant que je n'ai jamais pu te regarder en face.

Est-ce que ça irait si je prends mon temps ? Je veux que tu me dises... Le secret de ce sourire, si possible, pendant que tu me tiens la main.

La magie du mot "Kawai"... A enfin réussi à m'attendre."

- **James !** Cria-t-elle en le voyant devant le lac.

- **Au collège, ma petite amie m'a dit qu'elle amènerait une amie. C'est la première fois que je te rencontrais.**

"- _Bonjour petit ai de Sarah !_

-_ Tu... Es tellement Kawai !_

- _Merci._"

- **Je voulais juste... Te revoir sourire ainsi.**

- **Hey regarde !** Dit-elle en lui montrant un rouge à lèvres pour faire diversion et lui embrasser la joue. **C'est un nouveau brillant à lèvres. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** dit-elle toute timide de son geste alors que lui aussi était rouge.** Kawai.**

" Si tu me dis à nouveau que tu m'aimes alors... dans t'es bras, je t'avouerais mon amour. A partir de maintenant, je serai heureuse... Quand j'entendrais le mot kawai et... Je serai quelqu'un qui peut sourire et dire "Merci". S'il-te-plait invoque doucemment ta magie sur moi, encore une fois."

Cachais derrière un arbre, regardant James et Lily s'embrassait.

-** Ca serait malvenu de nous montrer pour le moment.**

- **James est rapide hein ?** Rigola discrètement, du moins il fit ce qu'il put, Sirius.

- **O-Oui,** murmura Léa.

- **Ils sont ensemble alors tout va bien, non ? Je suis seule moi !**

- **Ça peu s'arranger ça,** sourit perversement Sirius.

- **Sirius !** Murmura Remus.

-** Je me demande si Remus me pardonnera mon indélicatesse,** dit Léa quand ce dernier rouspété après Sirius pour son indélicatesse.

-** Et bien tu ne peux pas savoir avant de t'être excusée.**

-** Je me demande si elle deviendra notre amie...**

-** Je suis sûre que oui,** sourit son amie.

"Commençons... Cette nouvelle romance."

* * *

Fin !

J'espère que vous avez aimez :D

Laissez moi des petits commentaires pour savoir si vous avez apprécié cet OS et si vous voulez que j'en face d'autre ou que je face un projet spécial avec un film :)

Bisous à tous


End file.
